epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Super Smash Bros Ultimate Newcomer Royale: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Welcome to a brand new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe! Oh man, oh man, boy do I have a battle for you! Believe it or not, this will be my very FIRST rap battle royale! I ever made! Originally, this battle was going to be akin to Drakan's Dante vs The Seven Deadly Sins except it had Waluigi facing off the newcomers, but I decided to scrap that idea and instead go with this. I hope you enjoy this! Let's-a go! "All of the Smash Bros Ultimate newcomers battle each other to see who is truly the best newcomer of them all." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! INKLING! VS! DAISY! BEGIN! 'Inkling:' The battle's just begun, and I already have an Inkling of how this will end With this squid kid splattering this MC and taking the win like it's a Splatfest! You shouldn't have entered my turf, so best prepare for your annihilation! You'll be Inkstruck by my rhymes once I spit my Inkantation! When I'm dropping Splat Bombs, you just can't stop my rap Splattacks! (Booyah!) Your fans and annoying voice just makes me want to erase you from my memory, man! You're just a copy of Princess Peach. Me? I'm completely fresh and new! Even that skinny purple loser would've been a better character than you! 'Daisy:' Hi, I'm Daisy! Looks like I'm about to cook up some calamari! I'm surprised this invertebrate even has the spines to step to me! Comparing me to Peach? At least I only had to be saved once by Mario! Plus, I know for a fact that you'll dissolve from my lyrical water flow! I'm a sports gal, but even I wouldn't enjoy playing your silly game! With burns hotter than Sarasaland, I'll be putting this Blooper to shame! I Moray Tower over you! This immature mollusk can't stop me! And like my name suggests, I'll make sure that soon you'll be pushing Daisies! 'Ridley:' You'll be pushing Daisies too when this Space Pirate's swooping in! It's time that Ridley Hit The Big Time! I'll kill just for a win! Won't be going easy on you! I've already X'd out Mario and Mega Man! Even if you beat me first, I'll just get stronger and bigger the next time I'm back! But that's impossible, for my chances of winning are big! Too big, you can say! Launching you weaklings to outer space and blasting you far far away I'll scrape you across the floor faster than any of you can say, "No-rfair!" This is another alien you've faced, but this time none of you have a prayer! 'Simon Belmont:' The Vampire Killer's Lashing Out to leave these rappers beat By the end, you'll be saying, "What a horrible night to suffer a defeat." Laying the Smackula on you three until you shed Bloody Tears Got more flow than Holy Water, I'm the one fighter you should fear! I still have my loyal fans. Yours left after the disaster known as Other M It would've better if this barbaric dragon was once again left out of this installment! The dopest of the Belmonts has vanquished the horrible supposed "victors" But the battle isn't over, for I'll be passing down the mic to my homeboy Richter! 'Waluigi:' Expecting Richter to rap? Too bad! WALUIGI TIME- (Waluigi then gets K'Oed by the one and only...) 'Richter:' Begone, Waluigi! You don't belong in this game! And neither do any of you! I can easily leave you all maimed! Not gonna let myself get the Shaft, 'cause now it's time For me to Cross Over and bring honor to my Divine Bloodlines! Even with all your enhancements, Ridley, you still blow hard! My rhymes are a Symphony of the Night! Just ask Alucard! After this, your body will be damaged beyond repair! Farewell! I'll be hearing you spit nothing but a Harmony of Despair! 'Chrom:' I have finally got my chance today to Join the Battle I'm traveling lands fighting foes while you're stuck in Dracula's Castle You may be the most iconic, Simon, but you have no personality Your whip will soon prove worthless as my disses are Awakening And Richter, even Alucard knows you're easy to manipulate No surprise that this Belmont would have him be possessed as his Fate I'm Robin this win, guess you can say I landed a Critical Hit Spitting hot fire, and I don't even need to become a dragon! 'Dark Samus:' Based on my analysis, I'm not Phaazed by this prince So unmemorable that not even his older sister remembers him. Even pairing up won't help this Echo defeat this Brin-star And everyone agrees that we have enough of Fire Emblem characters Your raps were more forgettable than your crossover with Shin Megami Tensei Sakurai should've left your character spot not even for another day Do what your elite force is called and actually be a shepherd No need to scan this lifeform to know that you're not the best with words. 'King K. Rool:' Guess who's back! The Kremling leader Comes Aboard! Your raps are a bigger disgrace to your franchise than Federation Force! So shut your Klaptrap! You can't beat me with your lame Phazon powers! Call me Scott Pilgrim, 'cause now it's finally my Finest Hour! Haven't been around for 10 years, but YOU'RE the one past your Prime! You'll be like DK Island when I Blast this Dark Pit Echo with rhymes! I'd rather have that other evil doppelganger than you in this roster! Don't try copying my style! I'm already used to taking out imposters! 'Isabelle:' Excuse me, Mr. K. Rool, but I believe you made a Blunder in your verse I'm Turning Over A New Leaf, so I suggest not to step into my Wild World I don't like confrontation, but I'll make you look worse than in your TV series When I heard your raps, it was nothing but a Crocodile Cacophony I'll have the mayor Dig-by a grave for you if you don't mind You have to be bananas to try hurting someone so cute and kind Hate to be rude, but even your creator admits that you have a lame name You'll never be on par with my fame despite me being in a newer game 'Ken:' Ha! This little dog's my opponent? This won't be a challenge! I'm Turning Up The Heat! That's right! It's the one and only Ken! Sorry, Isabelle, but puppy eyes won't get you very far 'Cause this Master in combat's gonna beat you up like a car! Your breed name fits your raps, since they're pretty much sh*ht tzu! Don't care if PETA goes after me for animal abuse! Your only purpose is to be every furry's little waifu! (Ooh!) If that's all you got, it must be embarrassing for you! 'Incineroar:' ROAR! Guess who else is Entering the Ring! Gonna be fighting fire with fire once we take this to the streets! Even a Barbie doll can put up a better fight than this Ken! So prepare to be pinned down by the best from the 7th Gen! Trying to Cross me will be one of your biggest faults! When I take you down in one Malicious Moonsault! Quit lying to yourself! In fighting you're no real Alpha! So do what Guile said and go home and be a family man! 'Piranhna Plant:' It's time I Pipe Up and put out this overcooked tiger! Screw you and Ken! I can spit hotter fire! I may be just a plant, but nothing can stop me now! I managed to make it in before that purple- (Piranhna Plant quickly gets defeated by...) 'Waluigi:' Oh, shut your pipe! You bit off more than you can chew! Unlike any of you fighters, I was actually on the news! I'm sick of all of you and your intolerable rhymes! So sit down and listen 'cause now it's Waluigi time! All my fans love me! I'm more than just a meme! Not even some harassing tweets to Sakurai are enough to stop me! I can easily K'O you all just from one swing from my tennis racket! You can insult me all you want! Soon I'll be more than just an Assist! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo then gets obliterated by Galeem's lasers and shortly comes back as a Spirit) -RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Outro Joker: So I was invited into Smash Bros but was left out of this battle? Hmph! Maybe next time... Poll Who won? Inkling Daisy Ridley Simon and Richter Chrom Dark Samus King K. Rool Isabelle Ken Incineroar Waluigi Trivia *The outro is meant to foreshadow the Smash Bros Ultimate DLC battle, but that won't happen anytime soon. Category:Blog posts